Tender affections
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Chibiusa and Usagi often clashed in their opinions but loved each other more than anything in the world. Usagi was protective and loving; Chibiusa was clingy and bratty; but both were strong and courageous. Mother and daughter, Chibiusa and Usagi (I take requests for chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Chibiusa was walking home from grade school contentedly. It was pouring with rain but she had her small umbrella for shelter so she was ok. She enjoyed playing in the rain and splashing in giant puddles.

Suddenly she spotted a frog sitting on a rock and cried out in excitement. She only ever saw them near the pond at Usagi's so this was her first time seeing one out in the open. He was so cute; his big yellow eyes gleaming like a big yellow sun and his green skin the colour of grass. His body would be slimy but she didn't care; she liked the way he felt it was funny to her.

The frog stared at her with its big yellow eyes blankly; cold and uncaring. A simple minded creature that had no brain. All it new was instinct to procreate and swim in the water; then eventually fade.

Chibiusa cried out in excitement; he was so small and cute. She wanted to take it home and put it in the pond back home. Then she could see him every day and say hello to him. She rushed forward quickly wanting to catch him.

The frog sat there aware of her but uncaring; the rain and mucus his body naturally provided would make it impossible for a simple human to catch him. Plus he could see some tasty insects nearby.

" _If I catch him I can put him in mama's pond; then I can watch him every day!"_ Chibiusa thought to herself excitedly. She didn't have a lot of friends and she would never be lonely with Mr. Frog beside her.

Suddenly Chibiusa slipped in the mud and wet stones; her heart jumped in her chest as she realized she was falling. Her balance had been disturbed and she could feel gravity pulling her down already. Fear and panic filled her but there was nothing she could do about it.

She knew it would hurt when she fell; she would get an ouchie on her knees or face which would sting when mummy took care of it. Then it would bleed and if she tried to move her leg would hurt bad.

With a loud splash Chibiusa hit the ground covering herself in mud and water; she lay there for a while quietly. Eventually her body twitched and she slowly raised her head out of the mud and slowly looked up.

The frog had gone; obviously scared off by the sudden noise; but to Chibiusa he had left because he didn't like her. Or perhaps he couldn't stand to look at clumsy people like her and went to tell his friends.

" _Just like before"_ Chibiusa thought to herself sadly. Back in the future when she tried to catch a frog her parents had been mean and left her on the ground not helping her up.

She could feel the muddy water and rain soaking her body making her cold; she had scraped her knee upon her fall so it stung badly. She was alone and hurt and Mr. Frog had run away; and she didn't know why.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes; she was cold and scared and lonely. She wanted to go home but couldn't think straight. She didn't know what to do or what to do now!

"Mummy" she sniffed sadly closing her eyes and letting the tears fall.

"Chibiusa?!" A voice said suddenly.

She looked up and saw Usagi standing there with 2 shopping bags and an umbrella. She looked surprised and worried.

"Mama" Chibiusa whimpered quietly more tears forming; she was so glad to see her.

Usagi knelt down quickly and picked up her child anxiously. She had told Chibiusa to wait with the teacher till she arrived but obviously she had gotten impatient. It often worried her how independent she was for her age.

"Chibiusa didn't I tell you to wait for me at the school? Why would you go off on your own?" Usagi scolded firmly.

"I...I..." Chibiusa stammered nervously. Yes she was still small but she wasn't a baby; she knew the way to Mamoru's house on her own.

Usagi pulled Chibiusa close to her tightly "You must never EVER wonder off on your own Chibiusa; what if a scary person came and tried to take you away" she cried tearfully.

The idea of a stranger taking her baby and trying to do her harm scared her; she would never be able to live with herself if something like that happened. Yes she hated it when she was a brat but she loved her regardless.

Chibiusa then burst into tears sobbing loudly; she hadn't meant to make her mama so worried; she just wanted to show her she was grown up. She never ever wanted to make her worry so much "I'm sorry! I'm sorry mama!" she wept.

Usagi tightened her grip burying her face into her daughter's hair affectionately. Even if she wasn't a perfect adult she was capable of acting like an adult sometimes; especially if Chibiusa was in danger or capable of being harmed.

 _ **Back home**_

Usagi was carrying Chibiusa close to her while holding the groceries in her arm and holding the umbrella. She had finally settled down and was quietly nuzzled against her chest clinging to her shirt.

She then placed her down upon the sofa and inspected her knee "Hmm...it's just a scrape but you'll need a bath too. I'll clean you off and patch it up after ok" she said kindly.

Chibiusa nodded quietly; she just wanted to be babied right now and was enjoying this time with her mother. Yes in this era she wasn't born yet but she would enjoy it none the less.

Usagi smiled and went to run a bath to clean off Chibiusa; she would surprise her by adding some bubbles to cheer her up too. But she would be gentle as her leg would sting badly due to the hot water.

Suddenly the phone began to ring to which she quickly answered it "Hello Tsukino residence" she said casually.

" _Hey meatball head"_ Mamoru said affectionately.

"Mamoru-Chan" she cried quietly not wanting to attract Chibiusa; she needed to stay put or more cleaning would be needed.

" _You still want me to come over later?"_ He asked curiously. He knew she would always welcome him but he needed to make sure in case she was studying.

"Of course; can you bring some chocolate Mochi too" she asked curiously. She knew Chibiusa would cheer up after the unhappy day she had been through.

" _Can do Meatball head"_ Mamoru teased affectionately. After all this time her love of sweets still hadn't ended.

"Ok I have to go Mamo-Chan; I'm a bit busy right now" she apologized gently. She loved to hear his voice but was more concerned about Chibiusa right now.

" _Kk; talk to you later Usako"_ he said lovingly and hung up.

Usagi smiled fondly as she hung up the phone; she felt so lucky to have Mamoru in her life. It made her even happier to know she would one day create Chibiusa with him one day.

She then made her way to the bathroom and grabbed 2 towels and some clean yellow dress for Chibiusa. It was knee length and baggy so it would be comfy to sit around in at least. She then began to run a bath quickly adding the bubble liquid and making sure the temperature was correct. After all she didn't want Chibiusa to burn or cook to death in the tub; that would be awful.

 _ **An hour later**_

Chibiusa was dozing on the couch knocked out from exhaustion and the heat of the bath. She was wearing the yellow dress Usagi had looked out and her hair was loose.

Usagi placed a blanket over her lovingly and smiled; sometimes she forgot how cute Chibiusa was due to her naughty behaviour. She leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek fondly.

She then pulled away slowly gazing at her sleepy face; she had so much love for her but didn't always convey it well. "Mummy loves you so much" she said tenderly stroking the sleeping girls head.


	2. Chapter 2: Mummy's sorry Chibiusa

**Holy shit; how long has it been since I updated this XD**

 **A short fluff chapter between Usagi and Chibiusa**

 **I hope you like and please review**

 **Please Private message me with fanfic ideas if you have any**

 **Please go through my lists beforehand though; as I may not have seen what you ask for**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Chibiusa sat quietly at the swings in the playground. School had ended some time ago and all the other kids had gone; but she was still here. She was capable of making her way home by herself. She knew how to get there and which way to go; but the teacher made her stay behind.

She said it wasn't safe for Chibiusa to walk the streets by herself. She was too young to wonder about alone without someone keeping an eye on her. Said it was silly to go anywhere alone by herself.

She knew she mainly said this due to her rambunctious behaviour. She never listened to other and always seemed to get into trouble. While Chibiusa was stubborn she was not by any means stupid.

There was nobody to play with and the sunset was lighting the streets orange. The city lamps were starting to glow giving evidence that the day was reaching its end. Everyone was coming home from work and going home to their families. A long day of work and business was over and now they could relax.

Chibiusa hummed in annoyance. She herself knew how to get home and which way to go but the teacher wouldn't let her. She was keeping her here against her will until somebody came to get her.

All the other kids had gone off with their parents and happily hugged them. But Chibiusa was left here because the others were busy. They were busy dealing with their own lives not fussing over her.

All the other kids were all most likely eating their dinner, taking baths and relaxing right now. They weren't all alone by themselves waiting to be taken home. They were safe and warm and somewhere familiar.

But she didn't have anyone to take her home. Everyone else was busy and had somewhere else to be and responsibilities to attend to. They didn't have as much time anymore to look after her.

The inner scouts were at each other's houses studying for the high school exams. After this they would be going to college to decide their futures. Being almost adults they had to take life a lot more seriously than they had before. Not only were they scouts but students too. Having the weight of earth's safety and having to plan your future was not an easy feat.

The outer scouts were now in university and Hotaru was in high school. They still kept an eye on Usagi but had gone their own way. However they still proudly worked as Sailor scouts defending earth's safety.

But Michiru and Haruka were now engaged after many years and planning a future wedding. All of the other scouts were invited of course but they had many plans to make and details to take care of.

The idea of a wedding was something alien to Chibiusa. She didn't understand it very well but knew it was important to human culture. As old as she was there were some things that she didn't understand too well.

"I really am a kid aren't I?" Chibiusa muttered quietly. She was biologically over 200 being a moon being; but her aging was much slower. She still looked like a kid despite having such a large lifespan.

She could play with toys, mess about and get into trouble. Do things that grown-ups couldn't and didn't have to take life seriously. This is why Usagi and the others were jealous of her sometimes.

However back home she had to act a certain way. She could still be a child but being a princess she had to act more like a lady than a kid. All of the things she did back home she couldn't do here. She couldn't play games or mess about or act all carefree. She had duties, studies and responsibilities to attend to.

But despite all that she could still be babied by her mother. She could still be a kid when she was with her parents; and they never judged her. She didn't care how immature she acted; but she still made sure she wasn't overly spoiled and had good morals.

She clenched the swing chains tightly in her hands and bowed her head. Where was her mummy? Why wasn't she here? Usually she was one of the first to arrive and would greet her by surprise. They would argue but get home and eat dinner. But today she wasn't here.

She wasn't with Mamoru; that much she knew. He had work and was on a busy shift; so she had no way to see him. He had been working a lot more as of late to pay for his trip to America to study abroad.

He was becoming more and more mature each day. He would truly become an amazing person someday. Closer to the amazing, philosophical father she knew and who ruled the moon kingdom.

Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by someone approaching her. She heard footsteps growing closer and closer in her direction. She looked up quickly but saw nobody before her; nobody standing by the gates; not even hiding by the stone pillars beside them.

But she had quite clearly heard someone coming to her. Could it be Diana checking up on her to make sure she was ok? But that was unlikely as she hadn't heard her bell at all.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped out of her skin. She looked behind her to see her teacher smiling at her. "Chibiusa-chan it's awfully late. Why don't you come inside and wait; it's not good to be outside like this" the teacher said warmly.

Chibiusa was awfully young and being alone was not very safe at all. There were awful people who kidnapped kids and even much more sinister things. She didn't want something like that happening to her. She wanted to make sure she was kept safe until she went home.

Chibiusa crumpled up her face sternly "I'm fine. It's too quiet inside; I wanna stay out here!" she snapped adamantly. Inside was lonely and quiet; nobody to play with silence echoing the room. She would feel too sad if she was inside that place. Being outside at least made being alone more tolerable.

The teacher sighed heavily. She couldn't leave Chibiusa alone and she had to lock up. If she could only reach Chibiusa's mother; but Miss Tsukino wasn't answering her phone.

She looked out at the sky quietly taking in the evening colours. Why had nobody come to find Chibiusa? Surely they weren't all busy were they? "Now Chibiusa be reasonable; being out here is not appropriate. Please come inside" the teacher scolded.

Why did she always have to be so difficult? While she was not a bad child she never seemed to listen to others. She always had to do things her way and it infuriated her to no end.

All the other children were well behaved and did as they were told. But Chibiusa always had to know best and have her way; like a spoiled brat. Had her parents never taught to act well behaved?

Chibiusa bowed her head squeezing the bars. She wanted to go home; she wanted to be where she was safe. This lady was too bossy and always scolded her for being herself. Telling her what to do and telling her off.

She wasn't bad she just liked to have fun and play. Why did she have to be so mean to her? She didn't do anything wrong. Tears stung her eyes and welled up spilling onto her knees. They dripped onto her lap making a small sound but she didn't care.

Her body trembled as the tears spilled over; she was hungry and tired and lonely. She didn't like this mean teacher and she wanted to go home. " _Mummy; where are you? Why haven't you come for me yet?"_ she sobbed mentally.

"CHIBIUSAAAA!" a loud voice cried suddenly.

The small pink haired girl looked up quickly her tears spilling over. Surprise and hope filling her body like water. In the distance rushing towards the gate was Usagi. Pink cheeked and out of breath almost falling over her own feet.

She was wearing maid uniform waitress attire and was carrying her coat. She looked like she had run here all the way in it. She was slightly dirty and her knees were scuffed meaning at some point she had fallen over.

"Who on earth?" The teacher muttered suspiciously. Who was this strange girl rushing towards them? Was she Chibiusa's big sister? How inappropriate to have left her here all by herself. What would their parents say?

"Ma…ma…" Chibiusa said quietly her voice a state of disbelief. She had really come; she hadn't forgotten about her.

The girl came closer her long blonde hair flowing behind her and big baby blue eyes. She had a pair of messy buns as a hairstyle that was slowly coming undone as she ran. Her clothes were messy and worn from a long day at work. She was just about falling over in her shoes from running all the way here.

"CHIBIUSA-CHAN!" Usagi cried loudly her voice anxious. She hadn't meant to make her wait so long for her to show up. Her boss had given her a longer shift at the last minute so she couldn't get here.

She had worked her hardest to make it go faster but to no avail. As soon as it was over she had rushed out of the café with her belongings. She didn't care about changing or appearance; she just had to pick up her child from preschool.

While she acted all tough and cheeky; Chibiusa was still a child. She would worry and get anxious just like any other kid.

Given how she was way over the time limit of being late to get her; of course Chibiusa would be upset. Waiting for her mummy to come and get her so they could go home.

Her chest heaved heavily and she was out of breath. She could taste metal and her body ached from her shift and the running. But she didn't care; she wanted to make sure that Chibiusa was ok and not crying waiting for her.

"Do you know this lady Chibiusa-chan?" the teacher asked sternly glaring at her. What a mess she was.

Chibiusa ignored her and jumped off the swing as fast as she could. She never thought she would come and get her. She thought she would be here all alone and forgotten at day-care; sitting on the swings all night waiting for someone to find her.

She ran towards the blonde as fast as her legs would carry her. A new found energy coming from somewhere as she rushed towards her. Her vision became blurry as tears began to flow again. They spilled over down her cheeks and she got closer and closer to Chibiusa.

"MAMAAAA!" Chibiusa cried loudly at the top of her lungs. She had been waiting for so long to see her.

Eventually Usagi fell to her knees not caring about the sharp pain of her knees hitting the gravel. A few scrapes meant nothing to her right now; she just wanted to see her child.

She had felt so bad and so scared knowing Chibiusa would be all by herself. Waiting for her to show up and take her home; but she never came.

"Chibiusa-chan!" Usagi cried tearfully. She was soon met with the warm feeling of the pinkette throwing herself into her arms. She was almost knocked over by the small child. Her desperation as she leapt into her arms said it all. She had really been scared when she didn't show up to meet her.

"MAMA, MAMA, MAMA!" Chibiusa sobbed loudly into her mother's bosom. She was warm and safe now; she didn't feel scared anymore. She knew that she would show up; even if it took a long time.

"I'm so sorry Chibiusa. I didn't mean to make you wait so long. Mummy is really, really sorry!" Usagi sobbed apologetically. She had been so worried that Chibiusa would have been scared and curled up somewhere. Hiding and thinking she would be left there forever.

Chibiusa buried her face deeper into Usagi's chest. She was warm and smelled like her usual comforting smell. No matter what happened to her or what bad things happened. She could always find comfort in the arms of her mother. "Mama….I missed you" Chibiusa whispered.

 _ **After**_

"I'm so sorry for making you look after her extra hours. My boss made me work overtime" Usagi apologized awkwardly. She probably looked like neglectful mother by not showing up on time. God what a reputation she must have around here.

The teacher laughed awkwardly. She felt bad thing Chibiusa's mother was neglectful; when in fact she was a hardworking mother. "No; not a problem; you can't help being a working mother" the teacher said nervously.

If this was the case she would happily walk Chibiusa home or have her stay with a friend. Or at least the mother could work something out; just so it didn't happen again.

Usagi laughed awkwardly and bowed gratefully. She couldn't thank this woman enough for what she had done. After a small exchange of words Chibiusa and Usagi left quietly; walking away from the preschool quietly into the distance.

"Honestly what a troublesome mother" the preschool teacher muttered crossly. She gazed quietly at the gentle smile forming on Chibiusa's face as she held her mother's hand as they left.

She was used to seeing Chibiusa moody or temperamental. But this was the first time she was seeing her smile. The woman smiled fondly while watching the pair "Who knew that child could make such a face".


	3. C3: Greatest mama

**I feel like young mums get a lot of shit, whether or not they had kids by choice or not**

 **I can understand the concern if a mother is under 18, but if they are over such age. They are allowed to do whatever they want, they are an adult after all**

 **Anyway, please review, follow and favourite**

Usagi hummed as she wondered through the aisles of the store silently. She had recently noticed that she was out of groceries and having Chibiusa live with her, her stocks would indeed be low. She was feeding two mouths as well as sharing baths, bed and other basic needs with her child, so of course life would be anything but easy.

Though Chibiusa was from the future and not yet born or conceived in this timeline. She still trained alongside Usagi and lived with her, in ways preparing Usagi to become a mother someday. Her future self knew what would be best for her child and being the same person, Usagi trusted her future self's judgement and cared for Chibiusa.

They may have been different versions of herself, but they were still the same person. They shared the same soul and mentality, allowing her to understand the queen. Why she would send her child to the past, so she could learn about the world she would one day rule. The planet she would protect as well as her mother and scouts.

The saying like mother like daughter could not be more accurate. Like herself, Chibiusa not only had a temper but she also had a massive appetite, but at least it would help her grow. The only thing she could ever want for Chibiusa was for her to grow up strong, healthy and happy. That was the only thing that any parent would ever want for their child after all.

"Chibiusa, can you get me some curry paste please?" she asked. Since she lived alone, Usagi bought cheap meals. But when Chibiusa visited from the future she had to buy just as much. Despite the fact, she had bills to pay and other finances to deal with. Usagi was still able to look after herself with the help of Mamoru, though he was looking at studying overseas.

She would miss him and the separation from him would indeed be cruel, but she knew it was for the best. Mamoru had dreams he seeked to achieve which she would not hold him back from. But they would indeed be someday married and conceive Chibiusa together before they became king and queen of crystal Tokyo together.

She was now in high school and had a part time job to help look after herself and keep Chibiusa in school. It was hard work and very tiring, but it helped her get by and support herself and Chibiusa. However, coming out with Chibiusa was not always easy. Since her younger years, Chibiusa had learned to behave and mature. But it was being seen with her in public that caused a lot of problems.

She would never be ashamed of her child and love her indefinitely, but that did not mean she was completely unaffected by the things she experienced. She was forced to endure many emotional hardships because of her relationship with her daughter. But she would never hate her because of it, these people were simply ignorant.

" _Horny teenagers. You'd think she would have the sense to use protection"_

" _Clumsy fool. She has no idea of how difficult her life will become"_

" _It's becoming a trend nowadays. Staring too early and naïve to the consequences"_

Usagi bowed her head, this sort of thing never happened should Mamoru take Chibiusa out. Only when she went out with him as a couple with Chibiusa was she safe from this sort of thing. She was always judged and harassed for having Chibiusa by her side. When in fact she wasn't even a mother yet, she would not yet conceive Chibiusa for another 4 years.

Being a high school student Usagi was now 18. She was of legal age to be so if she wished, but in fact she and Mamoru used protection to prevent such a thing from happening. However, in the future when she was established in college and Mamoru was in university. She would indeed become pregnant with their future child, which was Chibiusa.

However, by the future timelines she was in fact 20 when she became pregnant with Chibiusa. Not yet giving birth to her until she was 21, during which time she stopped aging. At a certain point, moon beings stopped aging and though being centuries of years old. They still retained their youth and beauty for centuries to come. It was part of their moon blood.

However, that was in the future and so she was still very much not pregnant yet. But Chibiusa came to the past to visit her and train into becoming a sailor scout. But she couldn't tell them that nor explain it. Who would believe her? She would sound like a crazy person. So instead she had to suffer in silence while people continued to judge her.

She would rather see her daughter happy and hide her own pain instead of causing her unnecessary worry. They had experienced enough hardships while performing their duties as sailor scouts after all. She would not allow her to experience trouble in her citizen life too, she wanted her child to have some peace at least.

Chibiusa then hurried back with curry paste to see Usagi looking sad. Her eyes filled with pain and her head bowed, had something happened? Was she feeling sick at all? She had seemed fine when she collected her from school and then made her way here, so why was she suddenly so unhappy? She didn't understand.

She tilted her head slightly, looking up at her mother with curious eyes "Mama?" she asked worriedly. If she wasn't feeling well they could go to Mamoru's place for a while until she felt better. She didn't want her to get hurt because she was thinking of her instead. She didn't like it when her mother was sick or hurt.

Usagi snapped out of her daze, she couldn't cry here. She couldn't let Chibiusa worry unnecessarily. She loved her child even if she was not yet born in this timeline. She was born of the love she shared with Mamoru and would one day be princess of crystal Tokyo. She was a very precious person to her and she would not let her see her looking so weak.

Chibiusa idolized her for being strong and wise, so for that sake she would hide her pain. She would pretend everything was ok and keep smiling for the sake of her child. "Sorry Chibiusa, I was spacing out again" she apologized. She could play this off as being ditzy instead of letting her know something was wrong. She didn't want Chibiusa to feel it was her fault.

" _That poor child. Having to be deal with such a careless mother. The children always suffer in the end"_

Chibiusa's eyes widened, had she just heard, that right? She looked around to see people staring at her and Usagi while whispering. Cruel and mocking looks upon their faces. She then looked at Usagi who looked like she was about to cry. It didn't take Chibiusa long to understand what the hell was actually going on here. People were insulting her mama.

She then felt a rage growing inside of her. They were speaking badly of her mother, the future queen of crystal Tokyo. The woman who had helped save this world multiple times. She then grabbed Usagi by the leg and turned to glare at the other customers angrily. Her red eyes filled with anger, her moon lightly glowing and her eyes stinging with tears.

Her mother was the most awesome person she knew, protector of the silver crystal. She ruled over the moon with a harsh but kind heart. Willing to save, protect and purify even her enemies. She protected the world even while still a student from the harms of evil. Yet these people spoke about her so cruelly. She couldn't stand to hear another word of it.

"I don't care what you say or what you think! My mama is the greatest. Your all just jerks!" she snapped bitterly. If they could see how amazing she truly was then they would see. They would see how awful their worlds were and what kind of person they were insulting. While they went about their daily lives she was protecting the planet.

All of the customers stared in awe at her outburst. Unable to believe a child could say such things. A few of them scattered and went about their business leaving them in peace. Chibiusa continued glaring at them then buried her face into Usagi's leg. She didn't want to cry, she was trying to be helpful and grown up. But now she was just being a child.

But she couldn't help it, she was just so angry about what had happened. She had never thought her mum would have to deal with such a thing. But why? Her mother cared and loved her with all her heart. Sure she wasn't perfect but during this timeline she was still so naive, of course she would make mistakes after all.

Usagi felt the dampness on her leg and Chibiusa gently trembling. She then smiled warmly, her child had just stood up for her. Though it was usually the mother who did such things, she was none the less grateful. She then knelt down and hugged her gently "Thank you Chibiusa" she said gratefully. She was used to the judgement of others, she had dealt with it her entire life. But hearing those words from her child, that mean more than she knew.


	4. C4: Sleep

**Some maternal Usagi and Chibiusa**

 **CUUUTE**

 **please follow, favourite and review**

Chibiusa lay in bed, her sight hazy like a blur. Time passing slowly and yet lost to her, no idea what time it was or how much time had passed. The clock ticking slowly in the background, its sound filling the room. Her face red and breathing heavily, sweat running down her body. She felt too warm and uncomfortable, unable to even move.

She wondered if the teachers at her school had called her mum yet. If she or Usagi would get into trouble because she hadn't showed up yet. Already aware of the fact her mother got into trouble last time for working late. She knew Usagi did the best she could as a young mother, so she didn't appreciate anyone speaking badly of her.

Her mother did so much for her as well as the rest of the humanity. Since her beginning days as a sailor scout and earning her wings, she had deeply matured as a person and growing closer to becoming a queen. Becoming more of a role model to the other sailor scouts as well as her own daughter without meaning to be. Or even being aware of it.

She felt so light, as if she was floating on a cloud. Drifting in and out of focus, barely able to remember where she was or what day or was. Everything felt fuzzy, any sound felt distanced and echoed. Unable to keep her eyes open and feeling herself starting to drift out, everything becoming white noise. Like when you left the TV on after the stations close.

Her throat was dry, and she needed water, anything to cool the heat. Just as long as she could ease the raging heat rushing through her body. Unable to move whatsoever, no matter how hard she tried. Her entire body heavy and feeling weak, barely even able to keep her eyes open. Using all of the strength she could muster just to stop herself from falling asleep.

But she could barely lift herself up, everything feeling like an extra effort. Like she had just run laps around the playground playing tag with her friends. Feeling herself growing weaker and her eyes closing. But she wasn't tired, not by a long-shot. But she felt terrible. Scared that if she closed her eyes, the room would start spinning.

She wanted to call out for her mama, for Luna or Diana. But her voice wouldn't come, though she wanted to cry out she couldn't even find her voice. Unable to summon her strength. She knew he had school, she knew she had to get up. That Usagi would be angry at her if she didn't get up. But she just couldn't make her body move, no matter what she did.

Suddenly, the front door opened allowing her to briefly be pulled back to reality. Aware that someone else was now in the room with her, though she couldn't respond to anything she was asked. She couldn't even make out whose voice it was, barely able to even function in this point in time. Everything like a blur to her. Nothing making sense.

Usagi entered the room looking worried, she knew Chibiusa loved her sleep. But she had to go to school, if she ever wanted to achieve. She needed to get a good education, better than herself. "Chibiusa, you need to get up now" she replied in a stern but gentle tone. Though she was a loving mother, she was capable of being bossy and stern. But only when she needed be.

Chibiusa blinked, still breathing heavily. Glad that her mother was here now, wishing she could speak to her but no voice came out. She would have gotten up if she had the strength, but she could barely lift her arm or turn her head without using all of her energy. Feeling as though she could pass out should she try and get out of the bed.

Usagi looked surprised, Chibiusa was usually more responsive than this. Which caused her some concern as Chibiusa loved school. Making new friends and studying very hard indeed. She then saw that Chibiusa was unresponsive, her eyes glazed, and her cheeks were very red. Though she was no nurse, she could tell that Chibiusa was not acting like herself.

She then reached over and placed her hand over Chibiusa's forehead. Her eyes snapping open, wide like dinner plates. Immediately realizing that something was wrong "Chibiusa, your boiling up" she replied in a worried tone. How long had she been like this? Laying here, suffering in a state of silent suffering while a fever blazed through her.

No wonder she hadn't gotten up or responded to her when she called. Good thing she had been worried and followed her gut instinct when she didn't come down for breakfast. She wasn't perfect, but she had a good head on her shoulders and a strong sense of intuition. Which would allow her to later become a fair and kind ruler.

Chibiusa peered up at her mother weakly. Seeing a pair of blue eyes looking down on her with a worried expression. Causing her to feel guilt for being so much trouble for her. "Ma… ma" she replied weakly. A sense of comfort and happiness filling her, seeing her mother was here by her side. Knowing that she would look after her, keeping her safe.

Usagi smiled at Chibiusa, a look of love on her face. Speaking would only use up more of the strength she was losing to fight the fever in her body. "Ssh, its ok. Just sleep" she replied affectionately. She would take care of her, she had nothing to worry about anymore. All she had to do was lay there and rest peacefully.

* * *

Usagi placed a cool flannel over Chibiusa's head. Having changed her out of her previous clothes so she would be clean. Having wiped the sweat off her body, giving her some comfort. Her maternal instincts having gone into override upon seeing that her child was sick. Doing everything she could to make her comfortable and nurse her back to health again.

She then brushed some of her bangs from her forehead affectionately. Though she could be a little troublemaker sometimes, she loved Chibiusa with all of her heart. She was her daughter after all. They may not have always gotten along and Chibiusa really knew how to press her buttons, but that didn't change that she still loved her dearly.

At some point in her life, she and Mamoru would create a new life together. When they were closer to their futures and the planet was at peace, without fear of danger. That life being their daughter, Chibiusa. The future princess of the moon kingdom, 30th century crystal Tokyo. The bi-product of their love for one another.

"You feeling better, honey?" she asked was certainly more responsive than she had been when she came into the room before. She still had a temperature, but that cool cloth and wipe down would make her feel better than she had before. Allowing her to get better faster. Making her more comfortable than she had been.

Chibiusa looked up at her motherly gratefully, despite her cheeks still being flushed. Though she was a klutz and a crybaby, she had a big heart and did anything she could to keep her loved ones safe. She then nodded sleepily "Mm hmm, thanks mama" she replied wearily. Though she still felt sleepy.

Usagi hummed as she gazed down at her daughter fondly. She then pulled her blanket up so she would be warm. Then stood up to allow her to sleep more comfortably for a while. "You get some sleep. I'm going to see if I can ask Makoto can bring over some gruel" she asked. She was aware her cooking wasn't the greatest, but she would do good of some of Makoto's cooking.

Chibiusa shifted quietly, changing her position then nodded. Nuzzling under the blankets comfortably before drifting off to sleep. Content in knowing her mother would be nearby if she wanted her. Easing all of her worries instantly.


	5. C5: Babies

**So I finally updated this story, after god knows how long**

 **I think everyone has been in a situation like this. Having to explain to a young person on how couples act as young adults or teens,** **awkwardly swerving around how to answer it.**

 **But I thought it would be an amusing twist for Usagi as a future mum to have with her child**

 **Fluff and humour**

 **please follow, favourite and review**

Usagi and Chibiusa sat in the garden peacefully, enjoying the warmth of the sun and fresh air. The gentle breeze blowing their hair and cold drinks sat nearby, the occasional clink of the ice in the glass. Given the earth had been peaceful and no attacks had happened in quite some time, they were taking some much needed time off for once.

It was not often Usagi or the other scouts had time to themselves, as not only did their responsibilities of protecting the scouts get in the way. But their looming future as high school students. Soon they would have to start looking at universities and making the next big step in their lives, which was scary for anyone. Having to leave something familiar for something new and scary.

Chibiusa was perched on the grass happily as Usagi read her one of her favourite books. Enamoured with the story, just like how Usagi would read to her before bed when she was Queen Serenity. She peered up slowly upon hearing voices nearby, wondering if they were their friends come to visit. Wondering if they had finished studying for exams or their shifts for the day had come to an end.

However, instead she was met with the laughter and smiles of two older women. Appearing to be in their early thirties, one carrying her baby in her arms and the other carrying her baby on her chest with straps. The two of them laughing, sharing a conversation and cooing over one another's small bundle of joy. Sharing their motherhood together.

Though innocent to many things, Chibiusa was aware she had been born of the love between her mother and father. The two of them having a forbidden love that could never tear them apart. However, there was one question her parents had never answered even after all these years. She turned to look at Usagi with wide curious eyes "Mama, where do babies come from?" she asked innocently.

Usagi stiffened, nearly dropping her book. Her eyes widening and her cheeks flushing bright red with embarrassment. Her brain going blank and unable to process her words anymore, still adapting to what had just happened. Having been concentrating on the story and enjoying the maternal bonding with her daughter, only for her to drop a bomb on her.

Chibiusa simply continued sitting where she was on the grass, tilting her head curiously. She didn't see what she had done wrong, she had simply asked her mother an important question. Her father had always told her that when she was confused or had a problem, to always come to her parents for the answer. So that she could find a solution to her issue.

What was more awkward and amusing about this question, was to anyone else she appeared to be a 10-year-old girl, which she was being a half moon being. But she was actually biologically over 200 years old. She was indeed wise for her age and had intelligence beyond her years for someone her age. But was capable of showing her childish nature every now and again.

Well, there was no avoiding this or lying about it now as Chibiusa was a very intelligent young woman. Usagi coughed nervously as she prepared herself to talk about the birds and the bee's. "W… Well Chibiusa, when a mama and papa love each other very much. They become intimate with one another" she explained awkwardly. She had seen them hug, kiss or hold hands. But she had never seen what happened behind closed doors.

Chibiusa blinked, not really understanding what she was so awkward about "Intimate?" she asked curiously. She didn't know what that word meant. She only knew from asking the other scouts and watching her parents, that it involved kissing and holding hands. Though she knew Michiru and Haruka had a relationship, as did her mama and papa. The other scouts would never tell her about it, leaving her confused.

Usagi's face turned literally beetroot, she had expected to have this conversation with Chibiusa one day. Though she had seen it happening when she was 14 and not when she was 10. She was way too young, physically and ever so slightly mentally to understand. She was still a child and shouldn't worry about this sort of thing just yet. She had her childhood to experience first.

"W… Well, you see. Grown up men and women, like mummy and daddy. We express our love for one another by touching each other. We become one in body and soul. During that process they can make a baby and later the mummy can give birth to that life" she explained. In the future of 30th century Tokyo, she would give birth to Chibiusa. Raising her as the princess of the future while she ruled as the present queen. So far, she was still the princess due to being unmarried.

She had a long way to go before her marriage to Mamoru and her crowning as the next queen of Crystal Tokyo. She had a lot to learn and though she had come a long way from the woman she once was when she started off as a sailor scout. There was still a lot she didn't know, learning new things every day and growing because of those experiences.

Chibiusa still looked confused by this, as she didn't understand how simply touching could make a baby. But she did understand that two people had to love one another first in order to make one. Their love gave birth to a human life, a new life. One they had to protect and raise together like her mummy and daddy did now. But she didn't understand why her mummy was so awkward about explaining this.

Usagi smiled awkwardly, this was the best description she could give that would be appropriate. Though she had managed to explain the basics, Chibiusa was far too young to understand what she meant fully. She had all the time in the world to explain this to her, but she did think that she would wait four years or so. At least until Chibiusa was of the age to fully understand the depth of these words.

Chibiusa then beamed a warm smile at her mother "Then because you love Mamo-chan I was born!" she teased. She said that parents expressed their love through touching, so that had to be how she had come to exist. Why had her mother not just said that and replied with awkward and complicated answers? Honestly, Usagi could be so silly sometimes.

Usagi's face turned beetroot and she swore steam was coming from her face. She then bowed her head awkwardly and groaned under her breath. She really hoped that Chibiusa would forget about this soon, she didn't know how much more she could handle. But at least this would make a funny conversation for her to share with the other scouts and Mamoru later.


End file.
